


I Wanna Go

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor!Sam, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pop Star!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer's a pop singer. Sam's an actor in his latest music video.





	I Wanna Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigeek14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/gifts).



> Here's another Samifer Love Week piece I wrote!

Lucifer Engel sighed as he heard the director scream “CUT” once more. 

“Sorry!” the young man dressed in the police man’s uniform said. 

Lucifer stood up from the car he was gently slammed against and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Luce, gotta sing that line a bit more enthusiastically. Britney didn’t give you the rights to this song just for you to fuck it up in the music video,” his agent, Dick Roman said. 

“I know, you dick,” Lucifer scowled. “To be fair, she wasn’t  _ bodily slammed  _ into a vehicle while it was happening. I say we get rid of me singing there in the video and do a voice over. It’d work better musically  _ and  _ choreographically speaking.” 

Dick looked over the script. “An entire thirty seconds of voice over?” he questioned. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “She pretty much did the entirety of the first line of the chorus with that scene with a voice over. Also, hello, body slammed into a vehicle. She just got patted down.” 

“Fine. Quiet on set! Let’s get this recording in!” Dick shouted. 

Someone handed Lucifer a microphone. Humming a few scales, he looked at Dick, ready to be recorded. 

**Three**

**Two**

**One**

_ I-I-I wanna go-o-o-o  _

_ All the way-ay-ay-ay _

_ Takin’ out my freak tonight _

_ I-I-I wanna show-o-o-o _

_ All the dirt-irt-irt _

_ I’ve got runnin’ through my mind _

_ Wooaaaoooohh. _

Dick cut him off and beamed. “Alright! We’ll put that in and you can just be. . . however the hell you want. Sam, pick him up and actually  _ slam  _ him into the car. Don’t be dainty. Luci’s a big boy, he can handle it.” 

Sam flushed and nodded. “S-s-sure, Mr. Roman.” 

Lucifer held up a finger. “Hang on, let me talk to him,” he said. 

They beckoned for him to proceed. 

Lucifer smiled and he went up to Sam. “Sam, right?” he purred. 

“Y-y-yeah, Mr. Engel.” Sam swallowed. 

Lucifer smiled and leaned up to whisper into his ear. “Now, I know that you would like to see me spread out on this hood and have your wicked way with me, wouldn’t you?” he whispered very softly. 

Sam swallowed again. “Yeah,” he admitted. 

“Would you be so dainty if you were throwing me on the bed like that?” Lucifer hummed. 

“No, not at all.” 

Lucifer smirked. “Then pick me up and throw me onto that car hood like you’re throwing me on my bed to fuck me,” he commanded. “And maybe later. . . you can throw me on the bed.”

Sam flushed. “Seriously?” he asked softly. 

“Seriously.” Lucifer winked. “Ready?” 

Sam smiled genuinely. 

“We’re ready!” Lucifer called. 

“Alright!” 

**Three**

**Two**

**One**

This time, the metal of the car collided  _ hard  _ with Lucifer’s back and he groaned almost inaudibly, looking up at the actor in front of him, grinning wolfishly. 

Sam raised a brow as he stepped in front of Lucifer as the pop star crooked his finger at him, licking his lips. 

“Cut!” 

The sexual tension between the two was now higher than other, and they both shot filthy looks at Dick. 

The agent raised his hands in mock surrender. “No fornicating on set, no matter what. Sam, that was  _ perfect.  _ Lucifer, I like what you did, but maybe give a little wink before beckoning him towards you. Be filthy. It’s what you’re known for.” 

Lucifer gave a mock salute as the two of them resumed their positions. 

The rest of shooting went well. 

“Alright, that’s a wrap for today! Thank you everyone! Tomorrow, Lucifer, we’ll film these scenes again and then do your staying still singing for this song. Sound good?” 

“You’re the boss, boss,” Lucifer said, snapping his fingers and finger gunning Dick before coming over to Sam, holding up the prop handcuffs. “Looking for these?” he hummed. 

Sam smiled beautifully and reached out for them. “I’m going to need those tonight,” he mentioned. 

Lucifer raised a brow. “Oh?” 

“And this.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “What, want to recreate set?” he purred. 

“Of course. Now, hand me back my handcuffs.” 

Kevin Tran, the intern walked by and all he heard was “handcuffs”. Muttering to himself on how he needed to get paid more for this, he handed Lucifer’s coffee to him. “Here you go, Mr. Engel. And Mr. Roman says to take it easy tonight.” 

“Oh, I think I will,” Lucifer smiled, taking the coffee. “Thanks, Kevin.” 

“Sure, Mr. Engel.” Kevin got away as quickly as he could. 

Lucifer smirked. “You, me, my place?” he asked casually. 

“Sure, as long as I get to cook,” Sam smirked. 

“Sounds good.” Lucifer grinned as they left together. 

 

“Hey boss?” Lucifer asked the next morning. “Could we not do some of the more. . . strenuous scenes today?” 

“I thought I told you to take it easy?” Dick asked. 

Lucifer spread his hands expansively. “I got a brilliant idea.” 

“We’re going to need to do the car scene again,” Dick told him.

Lucifer groaned. “Fine.  _ Only  _ strenuous scene.” 

Dick nodded. “We need to do most of your mic scenes today anyways.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Alright. Car scene first.” 

Sam was waiting for filming with a smug smirk on his face, and today he had no problem with throwing Lucifer onto the car and pinning him down. Nor did he have a problem with smacking Lucifer’s ass when they went on break.  

Kevin raised his eyes to the heavens as he watched the actor and the pop star interact with each other. “I  _ so  _ don’t get paid enough for this,” he muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
